


Boy meets Boy

by rammy4ever



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World, Queer As Folk - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Boy Meets World - Freeform, Bullying, Kind of incest but really not, M/M, Queer as Folk, girl meets world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rammy4ever/pseuds/rammy4ever
Summary: Darien Kinney is a sarcastic little shit that's likes that always gets in trouble, with the help of bully's always on his case. It didn't help that he was gay and pretty much in to the guy that bullying him. One day they just took it pretty far. Which  resulted his dads Brian and Justin Kinney in moving schools,  and meeting Joshua Matthew, the sweet and innocent with a boy next door vibe that Darien can't wait to mess with once he sets his eyes on him.





	Boy meets Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning my story werid relationships.  
> You’ll see

I was in fucking pain . That kind of pain you feel in your nerves, that burning.  
My ears were bleeding from the fact I have to hear my fucking parents having sex's, for the hundredth time . It's like they just don't give a fuck anymore. Can't wait till I fall asleep like good parents. Nope they do it the second they get in there stupid room. 

" Brian stop Darien, in the next " my dad Justin said in between moans and I cringed with my whole existence. 

"Don't worry he's not gonna be able to hear, he's sleeping you know the kid will sleep through anything, now turn around " my pa said this time and I heard the slapping of skin.

I heard a make me from my dad and that when I have to shut shit down cause I'm not having again. "Can you guys fucking not , I don't understand how you guys can have sex when I'm right next door to you, if you want to do so god dame much why don't you just buy a sound proof wall" I yelled

"Oh my god Brian get off he's awake, what do you mean who cares if he's listening , my baby must be so traumatized " I heard my dad say with rustling sheets.

"Baby I'm sorry that you had to hear that " my dad said and pa added a sorry bud like it was gonna help.

"Your not forgiven at all, I'm gonna get night terror because of you too and heard what you said pa and your sick" I said which I got a chuckle in return,  do you see when I tell you my parents are no good"

"Were really sorry Darien, we didn't mean for you to hear, do you want us to come and talk to you" my pa said and I could still hear the laugher in his voice like finding his kid heading him laugh sex was the funniest thing ever. I swear to fucking god my family   
Dysfunctional.

"No say in your room and I don't want to hear a peep from you too , god you guys are worse then teenagers I'm going to sleep " I said and that's how my night ended.  
——————-  
In the morning  I woke up to the worst way ever dreams of my parents doing it . When I did I was covered in sweat and which was helping with the sun shining in to my room like a bitch. Is this how Eric from 70s show felt when he saw his Parents doing it I though.

Today already gonna be a bad day I felt it in my bones. I took my time getting already to waste cause I really didn't want to sit and eat breakfast with my pay. 

Today was out of its usual braids. My dad believes I should let by hair breathe wants in a while, since he the one that usually does it .But thing is I don't like people touching my hair when it out , because I'm mixed with black and Korean people stay wanting to touch it and that pisses me off to another, plus it gets in my way a lot.

I came down stairs dressed in my school uniform white button down, black tie , fit slacks that my make my booty look awesome and a blue blazer with true school dumb crest on it .

"Hey  morning about las-" my dad started out. " nope we're noting talking about that, were never gonna about it again so can we go" I said 

"No I understand how your feeling son by your gonna, sit down and have breakfast with us , like your dad wants" pa said getting all bent out of shape.

So I dropped my back pack and sat with my arms crossed and looking away from them.

"Would you look at this Justin, your son pouting like a  little brat "

"I'm not pouting" I said lying my ass off.

When we finished breakfast it was time for all of us to head out. Pa kissed me on the forehead and some unnecessary kissing with my dad to irritate me before heading  for work.

The drive to school with my dad was awkward. Him having a conversation with me about last nights event and it never happening again which I knew it was a total lie, they can never keep there hands off each  
other and that was a fact and what I loved and hated about them.

When we reached the school he kissed me on the head and bid me a good day . 

Gus was already there waiting at the front doors for me, and he had that stupid smile on his face that makes me nervous. It brings me to the thing that we shouldn't have done in his room. We see brothers, not biological. But still neither less brothers. My pa Brian is his bio dad, and he has two moms that are like mine also. It's all his fault he got my feelings all mixed up, that asshole.  
____________________________________  
AN  
Sorry the first chapter was a bit much much but I felt that it needed to by out their the Darien parents are extra motherfucker that give zero fucks when it involves their sex life. Chapter two well find out what happing between Darien and Gus.

If you guys want more please be sure to comment and like


End file.
